DOS ENEMIGOS INESPERADOS
by hibiki misora
Summary: los personajes q aqui salen, no me perteenece a mi, pertenecen a capcom, y el fanfic fue creado para divertir a unos amigos   *HAN PASADO YA AÑOS DE LA ULTIMA PELEA QUE TUVIERON  HOSHIKAWA SUBARU Y HIBIKI MISORA, POR RECUPERAR LAS OPARTS, SUBARU Y MISO


(los personajes q aqui salen, no me perteenece a mi, pertenecen a capcom, y el fanfic fue creado para divertir a unos amigos)

*HAN PASADO YA AÑOS DE LA ULTIMA PELEA QUE TUVIERON HOSHIKAWA SUBARU Y HIBIKI MISORA, POR RECUPERAR LAS OPARTS, SUBARU Y MISORA HAN CUMPLIDO YA 14 AÑOS DE EDAD*

MISORA: q aburrido, no hay nada q hacer!

HARP: misora, no grites eso no esta bien

MISORA: aburrido!, por fin comprendo a war-rock!

*entra subaru por la puerta*

SUBARU: jajaja misora como q por fin entiendes a war-rock?

MISORA:*voltea a ver a subaru* si por fin lo entiendo, desde la ultima pelea q tuvimos, no ha sucedido nada interesante y es aburrido, no he podido hacer DENPA HENKAN con harp *suspira*

SUBARU:pero es mejor asi, para q nada malo pase ni afecte a nuestra ciudad no lo cres misora?

MISORA: pues si es mejor, pero...

WAR-ROCK:*APARECE ENFRENTE DE MISORA Y SUBARU* pero es aburrido!

MISORA:*suena el transer y lo abre* hola

*DEL OTRO LADO DEL TRANSER SE ENCUENTRA KANEDA-SAN*

KANEDA:misora donde estas?

MISORA: etto...en el nuevo escenario

KANEDA: esta bien, quiero q vengas inmediatamente a la grabacion del nuevo disco!

MISORA: tiene q ser hoy?

KANEDA: si aqui te espero misora!*cuelga*

MISORA: esta bien *cierra el transer*

SUBARU: misora entonces q haras?

MISORA: subaru debo ir, ordenes son ordenes*se despiede y toma su guitarra y sale corriendo*¨

SUBARU: adios misora *se va caminando por otro lado*

(DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS MISORA SE DETIENE EN UN SEMAFORO)

MISORA: etto... para donde debo ir harp?

HARP:*¨DESDE LA GUITARRA* sigue derecho misora no falta mucho

MISORA: esta bien *observa el semaforo rojo, y se pasa caminando*

(EN ESO UN CARRO A TODA VELOCIDAD ESTA A PUNTO DE ATROPEYAR A MISORA*

HARP: misora cuidado!

MISORA: q pasa? *voltea y ve el carro, cierra los ojos*

HARP: misora muevete rapido!

MISORA:*SIGUE SIN MOVERSE*...

*LLEGA CORRIENDO UN CHICO Y AVIENTA A MISORA AL OTRO LADO ANTES DE Q LA ATROPEYEN*

MISORA: ah...

HARP: misora estas bien? *aparece enfrente de ella*

MISORA: si pero... *voltea a ver al chico, el cual tiene el pelo largo de color azul cielo,ojos color rojo, y un triangulo rojo en su frente*

CHICO:*le estira la mano y la ayuda a parar* estas bien?

MISORA: si muchas gracias por salvarme

CHICO: de nada pero ten mas cuidado niña, casi te matan

MISORA: si tendre mas cuidado...

CHICO: y como te llamas niña?

MISORA: me llamo hibiki misora y tu?

CHICO: mi nombre es reaper

MISORA: mucho gusto

REAPER: y a donde te diriges misora?

MISORA: bueno voy a la grabacion de mi nuevo disco, gustas venir?

REAPER: esta bien, pero te molesta si llevo a una amiga?

MISORA: no claro q no

REAPER: *se va caminando y regresa acompañado de una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura, color verde y unos ojos rojos al igual q REAPER* te presento a mi amiga se llama misaki

MISORA: mucho gusto misaki, mi nombre es misora *le estira la mano*

MISAKI: el gusto es mio *le toma la mano*

REAPER: bueno misora, vamos a la grabacion de tu disco

MISORA: claro!

(DESPUES DE CAMINAR UNOS MINUTOS LLEGAN A UN EDIFICIO MUY GRANDE AL CUAL ENTRAN Y DEPUES DE CAMINAR UN RATO DENTRO DEL EDIFICION HAY UN SEÑOR)

MISORA: kaneda-san ya llegue!

KANEDA: esta bien empieza a cantar y grabar el disco!

MISORA: *voltea a ver a reaper y misaki* me esperan aqui?

MISAKI: claro misora n_n

REAPER: solo no tardes

MISORA: *se va corriendo y empieza a cantar* okay!

(DESPUES DE 2 HORAS DE GRABAR EL DISCO SALE MISORA CAMINANDO Y OYE A HARP)

HARP: misora...

MISORA:*se detiene* q pasa harp?

HARP: misora... siento algo extraño

MISORA: algun denpa virus?*sonrie emocionada*

HARP: no es eso misora... lo q siento no se trata de eso... los q me dan esta sensacion... son esas dos personas q conociste hoy...

MISORA: te refieres a misaki y reaper?

HARP: si misora ellos...

MISORA: explicame bn las cosas

HARP: no se, pero siento q no son de fiar, solo cuidate mucho de ellos...,

MISORA: esta bien harp...pero ellos son buenas personas asi q ni te preocupes*sale caminando a donde estan reaer y misaki y no los ve* e?, donde estan?

(EN ESO SE OYE UNA EXPLOSION Y LA GENTE GRITANDO)

HARP: misora rapido!

MISORA: hai, denpa henkan! *se transforma en harp note y aparece donde se oyen las cosas y encuentra a rockman* rockman!

ROCKMAN: harp note...

HARP NOTE: q esta pasando rockman?

ROCKMAN: no se, pero mira esos chicos! *señala a un chico con una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una cadena en el pantalon, con una medalla de craneo, chaqueta abierta, con zapatos blancos, ojos color rojo y el pelo color azul cielo y tiene consigo una oz y una chica con el pelo largo, color verde, camisa manga larga blanca, corbata roja, una falda de colegio,con medias largas y en su mano derecha tiene cetro, y botas negras, los cuales estan destruyendo todo a su paso*

HARP NOTE: oigan detenganse, quienes son?

*VOLTEA EL CHICO CON UNA MIRADA SERIA* niña mas respeto mi nombre es PROMETEHUS, y el de ella es PANDORA

ROCKMAN: y q cren q estan haciendo?

PROMETHEUS: simple acabar con esta vil ciudad, o a caso eres tonto y no vez?

HARP NOTE: no se los permitiremos!

PANDORA: cres q alguien tan debil como ustedes nos detendra?

ROCKMAN: nosotros prometimos proteger la tierra y asi sera!

PROMETHEUS: ya veremos, si cumplen su promesa! *ataca rockman con su oz tirandolo*

ROCKMAN: ah!

HARP NOTE: rockman!

PANDORA: jamas te descuides!*patea a harp note*

HARP NOTE: ah!

ROCKMAN: HARP NOTE? *SE ACERCA CORRIENDO*

PROMETHEUS: LA PELEA ES DE ELLAS DOS, TU PELEAS CONMIGO! *le pega a subaru con un puñetazo tirandolo*

HARP NOTE: *se pone de pie* rockman!

PANDORA: sigues distrayendote en la pelea, mal muy mal! *ataca a harp note con su cetro*

HARP NOTE: no otra vez! *esquiva y se va corriendo a donde esta rockman* rockman!

ROCKMAN: *se pone de pie* ah...

PROMETHEUS: *se pone enfrente de harp note* no te metas niña, esta pelea es de ese tonto y mia

HARP NOTE: quitate de mi camino! *lo avienta y se acerca a rockman*

PROMETHEUS Y PANDORA:*se ponen uno al lado de otro* son pateticos niños

HARP NOTE: que?

PANDORA: pronto nos volveremos a ver, se los juramo, destruiremos este mundo les guste o no!

HARP NOTE: ya lo veremos!

PROMETHEUS: vamonos pandora *desaparecen el y pandora*

ROCKMAN: *se para al lado de misora* te prometo q no dejaremos q la tierra sea destruida

HARP NOTE: *DESHACE LA TRANSFORMACION* es nuestro mundo y entre tu y yo la protegeremos

ROCKMAN: *deshace su transformacion* si

MISORA: quienes son esos nuevos enemigos?


End file.
